


The Personal Pillow

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, falling asleep, sleepy winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: You and the boys arrive home late after a hunt that has left you all feeling completely worn out. Thinking you could just sit down a while before going to bed and chat doesn't quite go to plan when both Winchester's pass out on you, using you as their personal pillow.





	The Personal Pillow

It’s late when Dean finally pulled into the main driveway of the bunker. It had been a long hunt, and you were all way past completely worn out. Within moments of being inside you all crash down onto the sofa, wanting to calm down before heading to bed. Next thing you knew something pointy, Sam’s elbow, is pushing into your back and Dean is crushing your legs under his upper body.

Dean and Sam are asleep. All three of you are weirdly entangled amongst each other. Your left arm is numb under Sam’s back, you even felt a strong pain when Sam moved lightly wrapping himself tighter around you.

“Oh god. Sam… you are…. I can’t…,” you struggle to move.

Once Sam finally got into a more comftable position that wasn’t constricting your breathing, and you had given up trying to wake them up to go to bed you decided to stay still best you could.

When you moved your feet lightly, you bump Dean’s shoulder. You kind of hope you didn’t wake him, but on the other hand you hoped you had so that you could all go to bed, but he just opened his eyes and made a tired groan. You can’t help but grin, his face was crumpled from sleep and his eyes were droopy. He looks at you in your pinned position and then at Sam, not really caring about his probably really uncomfortable posture. Just when you thought you should say something about going to bed, he closed his eyes again and settled his head back against your legs and moved until he was in the most comftable position available.

Within moments Dean’s consciousness turned to soft snores once again and Sam was now lying on your chest like a pillow.

“Great,” you huffed out, “I always wanted to be a pillow.”

You lay your head down on the cushion that had somehow appeared under your head and closed your eyes.  

You knew you’d all be in pain when you woke up, but you just didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if this is not that great, but personal issues have made writing harder.


End file.
